Non-lethal weapon systems represent important force alternatives for law enforcement and strategic defense purposes, and have been investigated for use in a variety of settings. Non-limiting examples of non-lethal weapons that have been developed, or are under development, include tear gases, impact weapons, kinetic energy rounds, flash grenades, acoustic guns, sticky foams, snare nets, stun guns, strobe lights, and other diversionary devices.
In order to ensure the most desirable outcomes in managing low-level conflict, it is desired that numerous choices of non-lethal weapon systems be available along a force continuum, such that a non-lethal weapon suitable for a particular application may be selected based upon the nature of the situation, and on the level of provocation and threat.
Malodorant compositions can be useful as non-lethal weapons or components of non-lethal weapons based on their ability to elicit potent psychological and physiological responses. Without desiring to be bound by theory, it is believed that there are two primary neural components involved in odor detection. One is controlled by the olfactory nerves and is responsible for odor perception and recognition. Olfactory performance is a function of the molecular structure of the odorant, the configuration of odor reception sites within the individual, signal generation at these odor reception sites, and the relative concentration of the odorant. The second odor perception system is controlled by the trigeminal nerve and serves primarily as a warning system against substances that could be potentially harmful.
A variety of responses may be observed upon exposure to malodorant compositions which are believed to stimulate the olfactory and/or trigeminal nerves. These responses may range from immediate nausea, gagging and/or vomiting, to various levels of discomfort. The use of obnoxious olfactory stimuli to control and/or modify human behavior in this way is an attractive concept for modern warfare and low-level conflict management. However, so far as is known, heretofore malodorant compositions have been too toxic for use when seeking to incapacitate and/or disperse an individual, or group of individuals, without causing severe physiological trauma to the body and/or without severely damaging the surrounding environment.
Thus, a need exists for malodorant compositions and alternative, non-lethal weapon systems employing such malodorant compositions to achieve, e.g., behavior modification and/or control, without killing or permanently physically damaging those subject to the physiological effects of the compositions. A need also exists for malodorant compositions which are substantially benign to the surrounding environment. A need further exists for efficient containment vessels and weapon systems which may effectively deliver such malodorant compositions to a target.